The Katana vs The Wakizashi
by Accept the Unaccepted
Summary: Edward lives a dangerous life as a member of The Wakizashi gang,he deals with drugs,weapons and murder as well as goes to school.He is heartless and doesn't hesitate to kill anyone that gets in his way.What happens when he finds love? Will he change? OOC!
1. Cocaine Deals

**Full Summary **

Edward Mason's parents died when he was only nine months old, he was adopted the Dr. Kimura and went to live in Tokyo with him and the rest of his family. Now Edward is known as Edward Kimura and is part of The Wakizashi gang, rivals on the Katana gang, his every day life revolves around him killing people who get in his way, dealing drugs, dealing weapons and also juggling school and becoming a doctor on top of all that. He is ruthless and heart less until he meets the beautiful Bella Swan who changes the way he looks at the world only problem is that he cant be with her because then he will being putting her life in danger. What is he going to do? Will he pass up his one chance at happiness? It's either family or love.

**AN: Hey guys! Ok I know that any of my A new Adventure readers probably hate me right about now, but I promise that this story won't mean less frequent updates for A New Adventure! A New Adventure IS MY FIRST PRIORITY! Some of you may remember me asking you if you would read a fanfic with an Asian Edward in it and I didn't get a very positive response to that one, I even received death threats. I however loved the idea I had for the fanfic so I worked around the Asian Edward and this was the end result!**

**I SWEAR EDWARD ISN'T ASIAN!**

**WARNING: Rated M for strong course language, reference to drugs, drug use and strong violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognise from Twilight, only the ones with the Japanese names.**

**Chapter 1: Cocaine Deals**

**Edward's Perspective**

"Hand over the fucking bag of cocaine right now and then maybe I won't put a bullet through your fucking forehead" I sneered at one of The Katana gangs junior members.

"Ok take it jusht don't kill me" he cried and handed over the backpack full of our gangs drug supply.

"This time I wont kill you, but you did waste my time so I must leave you with something to remember me by, hopefully it will remind you not to mess with us again." I smiled an evil smile as I watched the panic spread across his face as he comprehended what I was about to do.

I heard a car pull up behind me and I knew that it was my escape ride so I quickly aimed my gun at his knee cap and pressed the trigger shattering his knee cap and causing him to scream out in pain.

I just laughed and jumped into my get away ride before the cops showed up and we drove off, leaving The Katana dealer where he was, his gang would get to him soon and maybe even reward him for his bravery, either that or they would finish him off.

"Hey Kiyoshi, I got the drugs now drive" I told him.

He smiled at me proudly and then slammed on the gas pedal and we sped away at over one hundred and fifty kilometres per hour.

Kiyoshi was my cousin, not blood related but he was still my cousin.

The Kimura family had adopted me when I was a little baby; I was born in Chicago where I had no family other than my parents.

My parents died in a car crash when I was only nine months old and Dr. Kimura one of the doctors my father had worked with at the hospital took me in and brought me back to Tokyo to live with the rest of his family.

I grew up with his three sons, Masashi, Takashi and Yoshio which I now call my brothers.

I may not be Japanese by blood but I am by heart.

Our Japanese ancestors had formed a gang called The Wakizashi and they were rivals with a gang called The Katana, and to this day they still exist.

My father Noboru is the leader of our gang The Wakizashi, but he doesn't like to have too much to do with it, he likes to focus on his job as a doctor so he leaves us his sons in charge.

Masashi being the oldest is usually the gang leader when father isn't around, though my opinion is still valued by all.

The main focus of our gang is to be better that The Katana. If that means killing their members for getting in our way then we don't even hesitate, we sell drugs to people on the streets and to rich customers and we make weapons deals with other gangs.

The best part about it is that we have contacts in both the police force and the government which means we can get away with just about everything, yet again they have contacts in high places too so, so can they.

Being part of a gang also means following the gang rules. Our gang only has two rules, the first one is, Betray us and we will kill you and the second one is, once a gang member always a gang member, once your in it your in it for life.

I have no problem with either of the rules since I would never betray my family or leave the gang, the gang was my life.

On top of gang life our father forced us to go to school. So I was currently also studying how to become a doctor, just like my father.

Well both my fathers really, Noboru and my real father Edward senior were both doctors.

"Edward we're here" Kiyoshi said, pulling me out of my thoughts as we pulled up to our hideout/gang house/club house/The Wakizashi headquarters whatever you want to call it.

I handed Kiyoshi the bag of drugs and headed off towards my Volvo, I needed to get home and do all the home work that was due tomorrow and that I had left all until the last minute.

"Not so fast Edward" Kiyoshi yelled after me, "Masashi wants to see you."

"What the hell does he want?" I asked, irritated, "I got the drugs back now I seriously have to go and get some of my school work done otherwise dad is going to kill me"

"He didn't tell me why" He answered, "All he told me was that I couldn't let you leave because he needs you for something."

I stormed into through the doors and ran up the stairs were I found my brothers and about ten other gang members playing poker.

"Masashi, you wanted to see me?" I asked, my jaw tight at the fact that I was out risking my life for drugs and failing school at the same time while they sat around a table playing poker.

"Yes" he smiled up at me, oh I knew what that smile meant, he wanted me to do something else for him.

"No way" I shouted before he had the chance to ask we to do whatever he was about to ask me to do.

"Please, I really need you; it's to manage the cocaine deal down at the docks" he explained.

The monthly cocaine deal down at the docks had always been my job, so I couldn't really pull out, what I didn't understand is why the deal was going down tonight since it wasn't due until next week.

"The monthly shipment isn't meant to be coming until next week" I pointed out.

"Yes, I know that but I requested it for a week early this time" he responded, I knew something was up.

"How come I get the feeling that this deal is going to go down a little differently to others?" I asked, pulling up a chair to sit in.

"You catch on pretty quickly don't you" he laughed, "That's because this deal is going to go down a little differently. The past few times they haven't been giving us the purist cocaine, they have been diluting it with borax powder making it weaker and hoping we wouldn't realise."

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked, angry that these pricks had been trying to rip us off.

"Well, you are going to go to the deal along with Takashi and Yoshio as your back up men. Your going to act like it's a normal meeting as usual tell them that Takashi and Yoshio have come along because we have been warned that The Katana gang is planning to attack. When you get the drugs your going to ask for a sample and then if you can tell it's been diluted then kill them and take the money and the drugs, I have found a new supplier, bit if it's pure don't kill them just blow their knee caps off, you know to teach them to never even think about messing with us again" He directed.

"Ok so either way, pure or not we take both the money and the drugs" I double checked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"Alright, what time are we meeting at the docks?" I asked.

"Now, so you better get going, they will be waiting for you" he answered.

"Ok boys, take two guns each, just to be on the safe side" I instructed both Takashi and Yoshio, "We will take the 9 MM, and also be armed with knives just in case they have hidden backup and we get into some close contact fighting."

I double checked my guns, making sure the bullet wouldn't jam when I press the trigger and then made sure that the other two did the same.

We were ready to go in a matter of minutes, weapons ready for fire and the money in the back of my Volvo. I was ready for some action, I moved my neck from side to side cracking it as I sped across the highway towards the docks.

The Katana gang better not show was all I could think of when we pulled up to the docks, seeing our supplier already there with our cocaine, if he knows what's good for him it better be as fucking pure as it bloody comes.

"Tetsuo," I greeted, "How lovely to see you again."

I saw him eyeing up Takashi and Yoshio wondering why I had brought them with me to the deal. He looked scared even though his men still out numbered mine; there was seven of them and only three of us.

"Don't worry about my brothers, we aren't here to hurt you" I assured him, "They are only here because word leaked that The Katana were planning an attack, we don't think that will be happening anymore, but still you can never be to careful."

"Ok, we understand precautions" he nodded and loosened up a bit. "Here are you drugs, do you have our money?"

"Yes we have your money, but we want a sample first" I smirked.

"A sample?" he questioned, worry quickly appeared on his face but then vanished as quickly as it came, "Why?"

"We just want to make sure that its up to our standards" I explained.

"But you have never requested a sample before" he said.

"Look" I snapped, shifting my jacket slightly so he could see the guns I had on me, "I don't give a flying fuck what I have and haven't requested before, you are going to give me a fucking sample now and it is going to be up to our standards or god help me I'm going to blow your fucking dick off and your going to be left with a pussy. Am I clear?"

"Crystal" he shuddered and handed me a sample within a matter of seconds.

"Yoshio, could you please test the sample for me?" I asked, knowing that he would be more than willing. He loved the stuff, all my brothers did and so did most of the gang.

Me? I stayed as far away from it as I could, sure I had done a few lines in my time, but I was a dealer not a user, I had seen it fuck people up big time.

Yoshio set up two lines, put the straw up his nose and sniffed in the first line; he waited awhile and then took the other line as well.

"Well?" I questioned, "Is it up to the standard or are they trying to rip us off with highly diluted cocaine?"

"It is only about 40% cocaine, the rest of it is borax powder or anything else they had to mix it with" he answered only loud enough for Takashi and me to hear.

"Ok you heard the orders we were given by Masashi, follow my lead" I instructed them, they were my little brothers, if they got hurt then I would be held responsible, "We must get them before they figure out what we are up to and try to get us.

"Tetsuo, I t was a pleasure doing business with you" I smiled, turning back around to face the soon to be dead man.

I took out both my guns and I knew my brothers were doing the same, I shot down two of his henchmen while Takashi and Yoshio took care of the other four.

Tetsuo just froze in fear as his security fell to the ground around him…dead.

He reached for his gun but I was faster than him, I shot his hand off leaving him defenceless.

"Ok take the drugs and keep the money" he whimpered from his little heap on the ground.

"Oh, I don't need your permission to take both the drugs and the money, I was already planning to do that I laughed. Now how about you remind me what I said I was going to do to you if the cocaine wasn't up to our standards."

"Please don't" he pleaded, "Please don't kill me."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what I said" I growled growing impatient as I pressed the barrel of my gun against his temple.

"You said you were going to blow my dick off and leave me with a pussy" he managed to say in between sobs.

"You know Tetsuo I really hate not keeping my promises, so I better keep my word" I sneered as I pushed him away, and as promised blew his dick off and then collected the money and cocaine and walked gracefully back to the car leaving him howling in pain.

My aim had been perfect so I hadn't hit anything other then his family jewels, that has got to be the ultimate punishment.

I got into my Volvo like I didn't have a care in the world and then I was quickly joined by my brothers.

"Weren't we meant to kill him?" asked Takashi.

"Yes, but wouldn't you rather die than have your manhood blown off?" I asked.

"Hell yeah" Yoshio answered, "I would rather be shot in the head and die quickly than have to go through that."

"I suppose I would rather die than go through that too" laughed Takashi, loosening up a bit now that the initial shock had worn off.

"Do you think Masashi will be mad that we didn't kill him?" Yoshio asked.

"Na, I doubt it, we just invented a very powerful form of punishment that is worse than death if anything he will be proud" I laughed, "Anyways he might even die from pain before anyone finds him so we have nothing to worry about."

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that! I turned out exactly how I wanted it to turn out and I am very happy with it so I hope you guys are too!**

**So tell me did you, love it? Hate it? Just click of the little review button and tell me what you thought about it maybe even tell me what you think might happen next! My goal for this first chapter is to reach 10 reviews so show me that you love me and REVIEW!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	2. Moving Cities

**AN: Ok, so I know not many people have the hots for drug dealinSg, murdering Edward, but seriously is it that bad? Real Edward was a murderer too, and come on it makes the fanfic more exciting doesn't it? It's original! Please give me a few more chapters to prove to you guys that this fanfic is truly worth reviewing for! I'm a bit like Edward; I over react, so by not reviewing I automatically think that you all hate me and that this fanfic sucks, so please review! I promise you this is an Edward and Bella fanfic, that is the category it's under guys so have no fear! You may not like this fanfic because it is a little **_**different**_** to other fanfics, but just give me a chance! Please? :) Also big thank-you to my awesome beta, lisaXX93!**

**Chapter 2: Moving Cities**

**Bella's Perspective**

"Oh My god! Rose, you were right, Tokyo is beautiful" I gushed as we walked out of the airport.

"Yes and not only is it beautiful but it also has better mechanics courses for both Emmett and I to take, everyone knows Japan makes awesome cars so getting jobs once we graduate will be easier as well." Rose answered.

Rose was my best friend. We, along with her boyfriend Emmett, another one of my friends had just transferred to Tokyo University from Dartmouth because of the better opportunities it presented for all of us.

Both Emmett and Rosalie are studying mechanics, I on the other hand am studying law and since and I am fluent in Japanese I thought it would be a great opportunity to tag along.

"Do you think it is going to be hard to fit in since it is the middle of the semester?" asked Emmett.

"Possibly" I answered, "But if it was going to be impossibly hard then they wouldn't have let us transfer."

"That's true," said Rose.

We all climbed into a cab, excited at being in a new city and waiting for our new lives to unfold.

"2013 Mikchens Road" Rosalie told the cab driver and we were on our way.

As we weaved in and out of traffic on our way to the apartment we were renting our eyes were glued to the tall brightly lit buildings that surrounded us, the city was so alive, it was amazing!

"Here we are" said the cab driver as he stopped outside an extremely tall building, it had to be at least 40 floors high.

"Thankyou" said Rose as she handed him the money we owed him and we all got out and unloaded our massive suitcases.

"What floor are we on?" Emmett asked me, but I had no idea so we both turned to Rose.

"You two are hopeless, must I be in charge of everything?" grumbled Rose.

"Yes" both Emmett and I answered in unison, Rose knew we were hopeless, forgetful and not very reliable when it can to remembering things such as this.

"Arrgh" she yelled as she threw her bag to the ground and started rummaging through it.

"Found it, we are on floor 25 apartment 6" she announced holding up the paper with all the details on it.

We made our way over to the elevator and got in. There was a couple making out in the corner; they didn't stop when we got in.

The elevator stopped at level 13 and the doors opened…nothing happened.

No-one got in and no-one got out, it must have been the level that the couple were meant to get out on, but they were too busy making out to realise they were meant to get out of the freaking elevator.

Emmett rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as he leaned over and tapped the guy on the shoulder, but they didn't stop.

"For Christ's sake" Emmett muttered, then he smiled as a great idea came to him.

Oh no the smile was never a good sign, and his ideas were never really that great but if it meant that those two love birds will stop making out and get out of the elevator then bring it on.

He got really close to them, his face literally about twenty centimetres away from theirs. It was a miracle that they still hadn't stopped, they either hadn't noticed or they didn't give a shit.

"Cover your ears" Emmett instructed us and we instantly did what we were told because we both knew exactly what Emmett was about to do.

He placed his fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle which was deafening even to me who had my ears covered.

Yet the couple were still making out as if nothing had happened.

Emmett and Rose looked at each other and nodded, they had a habit of communicating silently, though it usually meant 'Lets bail and find somewhere to have sex', I sure hoped this wasn't one of those 'I f you can't beat them, join them' situations or in Emmett's and Rose's case, 'Out do them'.

Before I knew what was happening, Emmett had picked up the guy and rose had picked up the girl and they had carried them out of the elevator.

I stood there dumb struck; I couldn't believe they had just done that and by the looks of it the couple couldn't believe what had just happened either.

They re-entered the elevator with smug looks on their faces.

"My Wakizashi brothers and I will get you for that' the guy yelled after them, "You better watch your back because you have no idea who you are dealing with."

"Whatever man" Emmett answered back, "I don't know what the hell Wakizashi means; all I know is that you two need to get a room."

He just smiled at us and moved his jacket slightly giving us a full view of the gun tucked into his pants and with that the elevator door shut and we were on our way to our floor.

"Fuck" whispered Emmett, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"Do you recon it was real?" I asked.

"Yes" answered Rose, "but don't stress too much about it, it's not like he is going to hunt us down, he was just trying to get the point across, if we mess with him again though he might mess us up."

"Ok let's just try and forget about what we just saw and let's just focus on the nice side of Tokyo." I suggested.

"Good idea" Rose answered.

We reached our apartment in no time and got settled in. it was nothing flash, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a dining/living room.

We chose our rooms, Rose and Emmett getting the bigger one since they would be sharing and me getting the slightly smaller yet still pretty large one.

We unpacked all our clothes and belongings that we had brought with us which didn't take very long, the rest of our stuff would be getting shipped in, in a few weeks. The apartment though was already furnished with the basics so we pretty much already had everything we needed.

By the time we were done it was time for dinner and we realised that we had no food to eat.

"You guys want to go out for dinner?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, and then tomorrow we can go shopping for groceries and stuff" I answered, "Shit I just have to call mum before we go, I promised I would call her as soon as we arrived and I completely forgot."

"Ok, we already called Carlisle and Esme so we will meet you down stairs ok?" said Rose.

"Ok, I will be down in five" I said as I rummaged around looking for the bag that contained my phone.

When I finally found it I dialled mum's number and held it to my ear as I waited for her to pick up the phone.

After three rings it went to her message bank so I tried again and once again she didn't pick up so I just left her a message and made my way to meet with Emmett and Rose.

On my way down, I tried texting my mother, maybe she would reply to that. Before I knew it I was outside the front of our building.

Looking down at my phone though had not been the brightest of ideas. That combined with my ability to be extremely clumsy caused me to run straight into someone, which unfortunately caused my phone to go flying across the foot path broke when it hit the ground and then as if it wasn't all enough someone happened to walk by and accidently kick it down the drain.

These things only happened to me I swear.

"I am so sorry" said an amazing velvety voice, which must have belonged to a god.

I looked up to see just as I had suspected a god looking down at me. He had messy bronze hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"It's ok it was my fault" I answered, my voice coming out only as a whisper, "I am really clumsy, I should really watch where I am going."

He laughed and I actually felt my knees go weak; the sound of his laughter was even more amazing than the sound of his voice, if that was even possible, and his eyes sparkled in with amusement.

"Um, I would really like to replace your phone" he smiled, "Since it really is my fault it broke and fell down the drain."

"No way" I warned, "Don't even think about it."

"Please" he begged, a small frown appearing on his smooth face.

"No trust me its fine" I assured him.

"Are you living in this building?" he asked.

"Yes, I just moved here" I answered, I don't know why I was having a conversation with him now since he was just a stranger but even though we just met it felt kind of natural to be around him.

"Really, from where?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Forks, Washington" I laughed, "You have probably never heard of it."

"Your right, I haven't heard of Forks, but I have heard of Washington" he laughed as well, "I use to live in America, I was born in Chicago."

"You live here now?" I asked.

"Yes my parents died when I was very little and the Japanese doctor that used to work with my father adopted me and brought me back here to live with his family.

"I'm sorry" I whispered awkwardly, I didn't mean to bring up dead parents.

"No that's ok, it was a long time ago" he smiled a breath taking crocked smile. "I really have to go now though. What apartment number are you?"

"Apartment 6 on the 25th floor" I answered, not even hesitating because he was a stranger and I hardly knew him.

"Edward we have to get out of here now" a Japanese man shouted, it was the same man from the elevator, the man with the gun and I swear I saw patches of blood on his clothes.

I instantly started to panic, I had just given out my place of residence to a guy who I didn't know and was friends with a guy who had a gun.

"Ok I will bring you a new phone as soon as possible" he answered, and with one last crocked smile he left before I could say another word.

I just stood there, watching Edward walk away. As soon as he reached the man they had a hurried conversation with serious expressions on their faces and I saw the man's eyes dart towards me quickly.

I caught his eyes and we started at each other for a while, I was scared, too scared to look away but before long a car pulled up and he broke eye contact as they entered the vehicle and drove away.

"What was all that about?" I heard Rose ask from behind me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I responded, snapping out of my shocked state, "I just ran into someone and my phone flew down the drain, so he said he would buy me a new one to replace it even after I told him he didn't have too."

"What the guy from before that had the gun?" asked Emmett, he had clearly seen me staring at the two men before they drove off.

"No the bronze haired guy he was with" I answered.

"He didn't try to hurt you or anything did he?" he asked.

"No he was actually really nice, nothing like his mate" I smiled remembering, the sound of his voice and the sound of his laughter and they way that even though I had just met him it felt natural to be around him.

"Oh my god Bella, you have just met the guy and your already falling for him?" gushed Rose.

"Pathetic Bella you don't even know him" added Emmett, "Girls, I will never understand your species." He said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Emmett" Rose snapped as she slapped him across the back of the head.

"I have not fallen for him" I responded to both of them, "After he brings me my new phone I will probably never see him again."

"Wait so he knows where we live?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah I know" I mumbled, "I kind of answered before thinking it through and I only found out he was friends with the gun guys after I had told him."

"What if they had set that whole thing up just so he could find out where we live and hunt us down?" Emmett wailed.

"As if" Rose laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a baby."

"What if he is right?" I questioned, "what if they do try to hunt us down?"

"I'm sure they have better things to do, though I know you might not mind that bronze haired god hunting you down" she smiled.

"Shut up" I laughed.

"Admit it you totally like him" she retorted.

"Do not" I snapped.

"Ooo, defensive" she laughed, using one of my favourite lines from step up.

"Can we eat now" Emmett butted in.

"Sure thing baby" Rose giggled as she pecked him on the lips, "Let's eat."

**AN: You have read it, so please review it! Let me know what you think… yes, even if you hate it!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted** :)


	3. Murder

**AN: Hey guys! I know it took me awhile to get this chapter up but as I have said before this story isn't my first priority at the moment, A New Adventure is. That and also I found this chapter sort of hard to write, but I think it turned out ok in the end so enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3: Murder**

**Kiyoshi's Perspective**

"Where did she say she was going to meet you?" Edward asked me.

"She said she would meet me outside her apartment building and then we would go up to her room" I smiled.

"Masashi told me to remind you once again that you are not to sleep with her" he reminded me.

"Yeah, yeah I know, though I don't see what the harm in sleeping with her is" I mumbled.

"What part of she is the enemy do you not understand?" he asked me, "She is part of the Katana gang or a girlfriend of one of their members or something, she is spying on us for them, she is not your little sex toy, you got it?"

"I got it, you uptight prick" I answered, "You would want to sleep with her too if you saw her."

"Just shut the fuck up and get your head in the game" he instructed me, "Now you're going to meet her and let her take you up to her room. Your going to make out and act like your there for a good time, even on your way up to the room. Once you get into the room you're going to rough her up and make sure that she knows to never mess with us again."

"I got it, I know what I have to do" I replied as the building came into view, "What are you going to be doing while I'm messing this bitch up?"

"First I'm going to circle the building to make sure there are no Katana members around then I also have to check the floor her apartment is on which Masashi said was level 13 and then the roof top. I will be waiting outside the entrance for you" he explained, "Have you got your gun in case things go wrong?"

"Yes, loaded and good to go" I replied, "I can see her. I have to go."

"Ok good luck" he called after me.

"Kimiko, hey" I called.

"Hello Kiyoshi, how are you?" she asked, smiling when she spotted me.

I pulled her close and placed a hard kiss on her lips, making it clear what my intentions where. I could feel her smile against my lips so I knew she found my kiss very convincing.

"I'm great, how are you?" I asked when we came apart for air.

"Great" she smiled, "But I'll be even better if you come up to my room with me."

"What are we waiting for?" I asked and with that she grabbed my hand and led my through the lobby to the elevator.

We entered the elevator, pressed the button for level 13 and started making out in the corner. I heard other people enter as well but we didn't stop and frankly I couldn't care less what they thought, I might as well enjoy it before I have to kill the bitch.

I felt the elevator stop but we didn't move, it may not have been our level and so what if it was I was happy here in the elevator and when everyone got out I was quite happy to do my business here even if I wasn't taking direct orders, I was still getting the job done.

I heard someone approach us, clear their throat then tap me on the shoulder. I don't move and neither did Kimiko. I felt her smile against my lips and I couldn't help but smile back.

"For Christ's sake" the person muttered.

I felt him get really close to us. What the hell was he doing? Who did he think he was?

"Cover your ears" he instructed the others in the elevator and I was curious to see what he was planning to do.

I didn't have to wait long because seconds later a deafening whistle filled the entire elevator, two could play at this game. He obviously had no idea who I was and I wasn't about to give into his little game this easily.

I shoved my tongue down Kimiko's throat hoping that she would realise that I didn't want to move or give into them. She deepened the kiss and I knew she had understood the meaning behind my actions; she had not intention of leaving this elevator either. It would be sad when it came to the time to put a bullet through her forehead.

Nothing followed the whistle and I thought that they may have finally given up. What was it to them what we did anyway?

That was until I felt a massive pair of arm entangle me and lift me off the ground.

The arms carried me out of the elevator and placed me out side, I looked next to me to find that they had done the same thing with Kimiko who stood there with a shocked expression on her face.

They have no idea who they just messed with; they would pay for what they just did.

"My Wakizashi brothers and I will get you for that" I shouted after them as the re entered the elevator with smug smiles on their faces. I would like to see how long those fucking smug faces last when I get around to dealing with them.

"Whatever man, I don't know what the hell Wakizashi means; all I know is that you two need to get a room" the big guy who had carried me out answered back.

I just smiled at them and shifted my jacket ever so slightly to make sure that Kimiko didn't see what I wanted them to. They took one look at my gun and a look of fear washed across their faces.

I was about to shout "Welcome to Tokyo motherfuckers, what have you guys gotten yourselves into?" but I was too late and the elevator doors had already shut behind them.

**Edward's Perspective**

I had already circled the building and the 13th floor and so far I hadn't come across any Katana members or anyone that looked suspicious of doing their dirty work for them.

I was on the roof top now and it looked clear too, no one was up here and from what I could see there were no snipers on the surrounding buildings, if there were, they were very well hidden.

I made my way back down to the ground floor to wait to Kiyoshi to finish up; I waited for him out side the entrance of the building.

I turned around to look around for him, he should be done by now, he better not be sleeping with her, he was only meant to scare her, hurt her a bit and then tell her to never mess with us again.

I didn't actually pay attention as I turned around because I turned right into someone and caused their phone to go flying. I watched the phone land and brake before someone who was walking by accidently kicked into the drain without noticing.

"I am so sorry" I said looking down at an amazingly beautiful woman with long brown hair and pale skin.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes and I was instantly lost for words. Was she a goddess? An angel? A figure of my lonely imagination?

"It's ok it was my fault" she answered, her voice barely louder than a whisper but lovely none the less, "I am really clumsy, I should really watch where I am going."

I laughed because I didn't really know what to do; at least her speaking had confirmed that she was indeed real and not just a figure of my imagination.

"Um, I would really like to replace your phone" I smiled, "Since it really is my fault it broke and fell down the drain."

"No way" she warned, "Don't even think about it."

"Please" I begged, if she let me replace her phone then it meant that I would get to se her again.

"No trust me its fine" she assured me.

"Are you living in this building?" I asked completely ignoring her.

"Yes, I just moved here" she answered.

"Really, from where?" he asked, genuinely interested, I wasn't sure why I cared but I did, she fascinated me and I couldn't help but notice that she was the most beautiful people I had ever laid eyes on. I couldn't just let her get away.

"Forks, Washington" she laughed, her laugh was like music to my ears, it sounded like melodic bells, "You have probably never heard of it."

"Your right, I haven't heard of Forks, but I have heard of Washington" I laughed as well, "I use to live in America, I was born in Chicago" I informed her.

"You live here now?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered, "My parents died when I was very little and the Japanese doctor that used to work with my father adopted me and brought me back here to live with his family."

"I'm sorry" she whispered awkwardly, and I don't know why but she really meant it, she didn't even know me and she was already feeling sorry for me. Things just seemed to flow, it felt so natural.

"No that's ok, it was a long time ago" I assured her with a smile which I hoped she found convincing. "I really have to go now though. What apartment number are you?"

"Apartment 6 on the 25th floor" she answered, not even hesitating which was surprising considering that I was a stranger she had just met and all.

I didn't know whether I should be concerned that she hands out her place of residence so freely or happy that she hadn't given me any trouble.

Honestly I could be a murderer for all she know…ok so maybe I was a murderer at times, but I would never even think of killing her, even though I had always been against killing women and had never killed one before this was different, I felt a connection that I couldn't explain that had nothing to do with my beliefs. I felt some what protective of her.

**Kiyoshi's Perspective**

We were lying on her bed in a full on make out session. It was good that our disruptions from earlier hadn't really ruined the mood.

"Are you a bad boy, Kiyoshi?" she asked with a giggle.

"Yes I am" I chuckled pulling her shirt over her head proving my point.

"Show me how bad you are" she instructed with a smirk on her face.

"I know you a bad girl too" I retorted, I knew that if we continued like this then it would need to something more than what it's meant to be, I was instructed not to sleep with her so I wasn't going to let it get out of hand.

"What makes you think I'm a bag girl?" she laughed.

I leaned in close to her trailing kisses from her chest, up her neck until I stopped at her ear. I pulled away and breathed in her ear, not saying anything for a moment.

"How about the fact that you are spying on us for the Katana?" I whispered in her ear.

I heard her gasp and try to get out of my hold but I wouldn't let her, I held her tight not letting her escape.

"Please don't hurt me" she pleaded.

"Don't worry baby, you won't feel a thing" I assured her and it was true, I wasn't going to torture her.

I pulled out my gun and pointed it at her head, I was surprised she hadn't felt it while we were rubbing against each other while making out, maybe she had and mistaken it for something else. I had slept with her before; she knew I was big so it was a completely understandable mistake to make.

I pulled the trigger; my aim was perfect hitting her straight in the middle of the forehead. Unfortunately for me since we were so close her blood splattered all over me and my shirt, it even made a sort of sickening splat sound.

Great I wasn't going to look suspicious at all walking out of here covered in blood not to mention that Edward was going to know that I killed her before Masashi got the chance to explain it to him calmly, the faggot had something against killing women, that's why I had been appointed to kill Kimiko and not him.

It's also why I had to lie to him and tell him that I was only going to rough her up otherwise he would have never let me go, I guess there was no hiding it now.

As soon as he saw me he would know that I blew her brains out.

I couldn't fuck her now that she was dead, well I could but that would be slightly… extremely freaky so I tucked her into bed pretending everything was normal then pulled out a note out of my pocket that Masashi had given me and placed in to the bedside table before leaving the apartment and heading out of the building, the Katana would find her body soon and when they did it would bring us one step closer to the gang war everyone knew was coming.

I got out of the building as quickly as possible without attracting too much attention to myself.

I was finally out of the building and I started looking around for Edward who said he would meet me at the entrance. I spotted him chatting to someone who I instantly realised as one of the female from the elevator earlier, not the one who had carried Kimiko out, the one that had watched.

"Edward we have to get out of here now" I shouted at him and causing the girl to look at me. Panic spread across her face as she noticed who I was and I also saw confusion as she tried to figure out how I was linked to Edward.

Edward spoke to her for a few more seconds and then made his way over to me.

"Oh my god! You killed her didn't you?" he accused me, he may have never killed a woman but he had blown enough guys brains out to know what the evidence looked like.

"That's what Masashi told me to do" I defended, "he just didn't want to tell you because he knew you would just freak out."

"That was completely unnecessary" he screamed.

"The Katana have to realise that we are not to be messed with" I explained, "It had to be done, if you have anything further to say then say it to Masashi because I don't make the decisions around here I only take orders and do what has to be done."

I looked back to where the girl was standing, she was still staring in our direction though I don't know whether it was at me or Edward or both.

"Why were you taking to that bitch, I have a bone to pick with her and her fucking friends for getting in my way earlier" I said.

He looked at me and started growling, I had never heard Edward _growl _before.

"You touch her and I will personally blow your brains out" she snarled, "Being my cousin won't save you, I swear to god."

I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say, I knew he wasn't kidding around, his eyes screamed nothing but seriousness. What I couldn't work out though was why. But I was going to find out.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed that once I got into it sure was fun to write! The next chapter for this won't be up for at least another week so in the mean time go check out my story A New Adventure which should be getting updated every two to three days for the next three weeks! You know the drill, now that you have read it please review it!**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :) **


	4. We’re Watching You

**AN: Hey guys! I know, I know, I haven't updated this fanfic in ages but here is the next chapter, it is finally here! Yay! Updates for this story will be taking place every fortnight from now on just for anyone wants to know! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4- We're Watching You**

**Bella's Perspective**

Dinner was amazing and after a while I forgot about my worries and decided that I was probably over exaggerating anyway.

"I am so full" I announced, pushing my plate away from myself.

"Me too" Rose agreed before we both turned to Emmett who was still stuffing his face.

"Sweetie, don't you think you've had enough?" Rose questioned him.

"Not really" he answered, "Let me just finish this last bit off."

Emmett finished the last little bit off and then we paid the bill and left, it was only a two minute walk back to our apartment building.

We were across the road from our building when we saw a group of five gangster looking guys exit through the front doors. They didn't leave, they just stood by and leant against a car a few meters away.

"They all have guns on them" Emmett announced eyeing them off. I looked over and could indeed see the bulges which were their guns underneath their clothing.

We were about to cross the road when we heard the sound of sirens. Seconds later and ambulance and about six police cars raced down the road and stopped right in front of our apartment building.

"No one is to enter this building until told otherwise" a voice of one of the policeman rang over one of the police car's inbuilt megaphones.

"Holy shit" I gasped, "You don't think this has anything to do with these guys and the two guys from before do you?"

"I don't know" Rose whispered.

We just waited and watched, about an hour later the paramedics exited the building carrying a body bag which evidently had a body in it.

"Fuck" Emmett cursed.

"Oh god" Rose whimpered.

It took another hour or two before we were aloud into the building, once we were aloud in, I told Rose and Emmett I would meet then upstairs in a few minutes.

Emmett was hesitant to leave me by myself at first, but I convinced him I would be ok.

Once Rose and Emmett had gone upstairs I made my way over to a reception like area, I needed to know what floor the death or murder occurred on. It was most likely murder since there were so many police and since we weren't aloud into the building.

"Excuse me" I said.

"Yes, how may I help you?" a woman asked, with a forced smile on her face. The fake, forced smile indicated to me that she was scared about what I was going to ask. I was almost certain at this point that it was murder and I was terrified that Edward and his friend with the gun were behind it.

"I was just wondering which floor the… death occurred on" I said.

She hesitated before she responded.

"The 13th" she answered.

"Thank-you" I tried to smile before I turned around and headed for the elevator.

As I walked to the elevator I paid no attention to what was going on around me. When I entered the elevator it barely registered that I had pressed a button. I didn't even realise when I entered our apartment.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I heard Rose question, but I couldn't answer or even acknowledge that she was talking to me.

I was freaking out, what is someone meant to do when they realise that they carelessly did give out their place of residence to someone who is or was friends with someone who is a killer?

Before I was unsure, I thought that I was maybe over exaggerating, but now I had no doubt that the guy from the elevator with the gun was a murderer.

The worst part of it all though was not that I had put myself in danger but that I had also put Emmett and Rose in danger. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to them because of my carelessness.

"Bella, what happened? Did someone try to hurt you? Are you ok?" Emmett asked in panic.

"It was them, the murder took place on the 13th floor" I answered, "I am so sorry."

**Edward's Perspective **

I was furious, there was no doubt about it. Not only had Masashi gone against my wishes and ordered the death of a woman but he had also ensured that I was lied to about it as well.

"What the fuck?" I screamed as I entered the poker area, yes all the motherfuckers were still sitting on there asses playing poker.

"I knew you would react like this" Masashi mumbled, "Everyone get out, Edward take a seat and calm the fuck down please."

Everyone got up and left without having to be told twice.

"I know you're angry and I know you don't believe in killing women but this bitch had it coming. This is good for us because we know that this will anger the Katana which brings us one step closer to the massive fight.

The massive gang war between our two gangs had been drawing closer and closer for months now. Each of our gangs had been trying to provoke the other to snap first.

Masashi thought that we had more of a chance of winning if the Katana snapped before we did and started the fight by attacking us first.

Masashi's plan was to anger them and cause them to crack because he was a strong believer in being a calm fighter. He believed that if you went into a fight in a calm fashion you were more likely to succeed, if you went in furious then you were more likely to make mistakes.

We needed this fight, and we needed to win it. There was just no way that our two gangs could co-exist anymore. It was a fight for power over everything.

The winner would get to remain where they are and take over the loser's drug and weapons deals as well as there own. The end result was more power, more authority, more customers, more money, more respect and no more competition. It was a fight for the throne.

Unfortunately this plan sounded a lot easier than it was in reality, and instead of only angering the Katana, Masashi was doing a fan-fucking-tastic job at pissing me off too.

"We don't kill, women, we don't kill children, that's what the Katana does" I whispered shakily, "SINCE WHEN DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THE FUCKING KATANA?"

"Edward you have to see things from my point of view. We needed a new plan of attack, something they weren't expecting and that was all I could think of" he explained, but I wasn't hearing any of it.

I stood up, knocking my chair backwards. I then used all my strength to flip the massive table causing everything on top of it to fall on and around Masashi.

"That's not fucking good enough, 'that was all I could think of,' your going to have to do fucking better than that if were going to win this, at the moment your not leading us into a fucking gang war, your leading us to our fucking graves. Get. Your. Head. In. The. Game."

Silence filled the room. Deafening silence.

"Sierra, was meant to be here an hour ago" he mumbled after a while.

Sierra was Masashi's girlfriend, she wasn't Japanese though, she was Spanish, which sometimes meant she didn't fit in.

She didn't really understand the whole gag rivalry thing and even though we spoke English most of the time, when we did speak Japanese she didn't understand what was going on and that kind of pissed her off.

They had been together only for few months but he insisted that he was in love with her, however everyone thought he was bluffing.

To me and to a lot of others it just didn't seem like he was in love with her, he didn't get a sparkle in his eye and he could go weeks without seeing her, to me that didn't seem like love.

"Well, I hate to say it but maybe the Katana have her" I noted, "You know maybe there trying to get revenge, we killed one of their girls, they kill one of ours."

"Don't be ridiculous, the Katana slut we killed wasn't that important to them, if they were going to get back at us they would kill or capture someone of around about the same importance" he responded.

"Not if they really wanted to piss us off" I rolled my eyes at my brother's ignorance. If they wanted revenge they would do something worse than what we did to them, especially now when they want us to crack and start this war."

Before he could say anything Takashi and Yoshio entered the room, Takashi was holding a small wooden crate.

"What's this?" Masashi questioned.

"It's from the Katana" Takashi answered handing the crate over to Masashi.

As Masashi took the crate into his own hands I saw the stingray, tattoo like logo of the Katana carved into the top of the create.

The stingray was the Katana's logo. They all had it tattooed onto their shoulders. Ours was the snake, we also had it tattooed into our shoulders.

Tattoo's were forever and so was being part of either the Katana or the Wakizashi. It was their to show remind us who to stay loyal to and also to remind us that we were in this for life.

Do or die.

Life or death.

"Are you going to open it or are you afraid it may be proof of what we were just talking about?" I questioned.

I was almost certain that it was proof that they had gotten Sierra, I was betting on it being her fingers in the crate. Maybe even a whole hand, the crate was small, yet so were her hands.

Masashi ignored my smartass remark and opened the crate.

I couldn't see what was inside but the three of them could and they all gasped and looked away.

The crate was on Masashi's lap so it didn't fall but whatever he had seen had caused him to drop the lip.

I got put of my seat, picked up the lid and went to see what was in the crate.

I heard myself gasp when my eyes came into contact with two bright blue ones. I know instantly that they belonged to Sierra.

"Well that's different" I mumbled, "I thought fingers were more there style."

None of them said anything.

That caused me to question Masashi's love for her again, surly if he loved her he would have just put a bullet through my forehead for that wise remark.

"Is there a note?" Yoshio asked after a while.

I turned the lid around in my hand. If there was a note it would probably be engraved in the lid.

"Yep" I answered, smiling a grim smile as I read the words.

"What does it say?" Takashi asked.

"We're watching you" I replied. That was sick and twisted.

**AN: Hit or Miss? Please, please, please, PLEASE tell me what you thought! Was it too much? Was it not enough? Does anyone want more blood, guts, and gory? Tell me what you want and I will try my best to make your wishes come true! Just keep in mind this fanfic in meant to contain strong course language, reference to drugs, drug use and strong violence. **

**If you haven't already, please check out my other stories and please don't forget to review!**

**One question for you all: Would anyone be interested in reading a one-shot on Magic Mushrooms? **

**Please, please, please, PLEASE review! Next update will be in two weeks! Lets see if we can get 10 reviews! :)**

**xoxo Accept the Unaccepted :)**


End file.
